


The Lovely Latte

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [63]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baristas, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Requested, barista!wonho, other members mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When news of Hyungwon's birthday reaches this barista's ears, he can't help but do something special for his favorite customer~





	The Lovely Latte

**Author's Note:**

> Fic done for Hyungwon's birthday~! Sorry for it being so late, hehe~ ^^* Hope y'all enjoy~ <3
> 
> This was also requested on MX Fic Request Forum~

"Aiiiish, dongsaeng," a familiar voice sighs, causing Hoseok to perk up mid-pour. "You're so impossible... Just let Minhyuk-ah do something for your birthday already. He's been nagging me all week about it."

Hoseok quickly finishes up the drink and sets it down at the pickup station, and then goes to stand at the ready at the cash register. Hyungwon and Kihyun, two of the café's regulars, strut up to the counter. Hoseok locks gazes with the taller, a light pink dusting his cheeks as Hyungwon's dark orbs seem to pierce his very soul. Hoseok gulps anxiously, dropping his gaze to stare at the register screen.

"I-Ith it your birthday, thoon?" he asks, kicking himself for his own stutter and lisp. Hyungwon hums, and Hoseok catches him nodding out the corner of his eye.

"Today, actually," Hyungwon answers. He cocks his head to the side, a faint smile quirking up the corners of his plump lips as he adds, "I don't suppose  _you'd_ be interested in coming to some lame party in my honor, would you~?"

Hoseok just about chokes on his own spit. The invitation is so forward, so much blunter than their typically coy flirtations. He kneads hi bottom lip between his teeth as he tries to focus on putting in the duo's regular order, wondering how best to proceed now. 

"S-Sure," he finally comes up with. Not an original response, sure, but he's on a time-crunch here. He hears Kihyun chuckle under his breath, and looks up to see a conflicted light dancing across Hyungwon's eyes. "I'll b-bring your drinks to you when they're ready..." 

Hyungwon nods once, and then turns to glide over to a nearby table. Kihyun purses his lips as he follows, leaving Hoseok to it. 

Hoseok releases a shaky breath as he goes to fix the drinks. God, he just becomes such a mess whenever Hyungwon's around, but he can't help it... Hyungwon's just so beautiful, he's been smitten ever since the other had started coming to the café only two months ago. Of course, they don't know that much about each other, as they're interactions are limited to 'and would you like an extra shot with that?' and the like.

The barista pouts at the espresso machine beside him, getting the feeling he's just screwed up his one and only chance...

"I just don't think he's that into me, Kihyunnie," Hyungwon sighs, setting his chin in his hand to stare wistfully at Hoseok's broad shoulders. "I mean, I just gave him an open invitation to flirt, and he just shuts me out..."

"He probably just got nervous," Kihyun tells him, wiping at the table with a napkin. "In case you haven't noticed, he seems to be one who gets flustered easily." Hyungwon pouts, hunching his shoulders forward in dismay. 

"I don't know... Maybe I should just forget about it. I mean, it has been two months now..."

Kihyun hums, standing with the excuse of having forgotten to order a muffin. Hyungwon's brow creases together at this, very much not believing him.

Hoseok whirls about surprisedly when he hears a throat clearing behind him, having not noticed the bell above the door dinging. He can't help the small 'oh!' that escapes him at seeing it's Kihyun.

"I forgot to order a muffin just now," the man chuckles, seeming a bit embarrassed by his own words. Hoseok nods in understanding and types out the order. He reaches forward towards the offered money, but when he pulls back to put it in the register, he has to look up in confusion when Kihyun doesn't let go. The shorter is staring him right in the eyes, gaze peering down into his deepest, darkest secrets.

Hoseok gulps nervously, shifting on his feet as he's quite unsure what to do.

"Cut the crap and ask him out already," Kihyun merely says. He then releases the money, not even waiting for a reply—or his change—before going back to his table. Hoseok finishes up the transaction and returns to the task at hand, though his mind is on anything but.

Hoseok approaches the table with their orders in record time, surprising Hyungwon as he sets the drinks down between him and Kihyun. He gives a genuine thank you, glancing up to flash him a disarming grin before taking a drink... only to pause at finding a heart drawn out in the foam of his coffee.

Hyungwon blushes as he glance up again, his lips parted slightly. 

"J-Jutht tell me when that party ith," Hoseok stammers out, nodding expectantly as he turns and walks away. Hyungwon looks back down at his coffee, his own smile growing. Kihyun chuckles beside him, and the taller can't help but give him a grateful grin.

"Don't ever say I don't do anything for you," Kihyun tells him, halfly teasing. Hyungwon hums in reply, eyes flicking over to the blushing barista, all thoughts of giving up on this crush thrown out the window.


End file.
